Sin Corazón
by lucerocanalla
Summary: "Dicen que cuando uno está muriendo ve toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, pero yo nunca lo creí, hasta que me encontré agonizando en los brazos de mi hija". Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


Disclaimers

Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Once Upon a Time, ABC, productores, etc.

0-0-0

Dicen que cuando uno está muriendo ve toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, pero yo nunca lo creí, hasta que me encontré agonizando en los brazos de mi hija. Lo que nunca nadie me dijo era cuánto duraba este suceso, ¿serían horas?, ¿minutos?, ¿segundos? Era imposible saberlo ya que perdí la noción del tiempo, pasé de estar a punto de ser la mujer más poderosa del mundo a ver toda mi vida pasar ante mí, en realidad fue como si me fuera transportando de un momento a otro. Era como una espectadora en cada situación en la que aparecía, aunque no sé si espectadora puede expresar lo que pasaba ¿cómo explicarlo? Sí, era una testigo privilegiada de mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir los sentimientos que experimentaba la persona que interactuaba conmigo, en cambio mis sentimientos eran provenían del recuerdo. No me parecía raro que la proximidad de la muerte ocasionara esto, pero me pregunto si en mi caso, el motivo no sería que ahora tenía corazón. Envenenado, pero corazón al fin.

Así fue como me vi en el suelo sobre los sacos de harina con esa criatura idiota gritando que la había ensuciado y al Rey obligándome a arrodillarme y a pedir perdón por algo que no había hecho. ¿Dónde está la justicia en ello? ¿Con qué cara se atreven después a llamarme malvada? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que son las acciones de otras personas las que muchas veces inclinan la balanza? Te acorralan y no te dejan ninguna opción. Humillación, dolor, impotencia, todo volvió a mí como la primera vez. Y más aún sabiendo que del otro lado sólo había diversión, a la princesita idiota le pareció divertido hacerme caer y mucho más que me tuviera que humillar para disculparme de algo que ella había causado.

Pero de la nada todo se oscureció y aparecí delante de ese mugroso perro mentiroso y traidor, ¿cómo pude ser tan crédula? ¿Qué príncipe se fijaría en la hija del molinero, en una camarera? El truco que utilizó fue tan tonto…dejar caer "sin querer" el pañuelo con el escudo real, ¡por Dios que criatura tan idiota que fui! En dos segundos el muy sinvergüenza me pidió casamiento con una anillo de paja y yo me lo tragué sin dudar, y sin dudar entregué mi virtud, aunque eso lo disfruté, para qué negarlo. No me sorprende para nada que lo único que el muy delincuente sintiera fuera deseo puro y simple, nada más, nada menos.

Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada me asusté muchísimo, pero después no pude dejar de alegrarme… ¡iba a tener un bebé con el hombre que amaba! Cuántas ilusiones, cuantos sueños destruidos con unas simples palabras. Y tampoco me parece raro que el príncipe impostor sólo sienta molestia y un cierto orgullo por haber destruido mi vida.

Aparentemente me van a hacer pasar por los momentos más bajos de mi vida, porque del idiota que me embarazó pasé a la mocosa de Eva contándole a Leopold sobre mi plan de encajarle un crío. Sentir ahora que el hombre estaba verdaderamente triste por el descubrimiento me alivió algo, pero a esa Eva bien le vino lo que le hice llegado el momento. La muy perra estaba muy orgullosa de haber descubierto el asunto y muy segura de saber que ella iba a recuperar su lugar como futura esposa. En ése mismo momento fue que me juré vengarme de la mujer y quitarle todo lo que había conseguido a través de mi desgracia.

No le recomiendo a nadie parir un hijo, es un dolor indescriptible y si alguna mujer no lo siente, merece morir. Aunque ahora se me ocurre que puede que parte del dolor viniera porque sabía que no podía quedarme con la bebé si quería tener una vida mejor. La criaturita era hermosa, tenía por cabello una pelusita colorada, la piel era muy blanca y los ojos de un azul hermoso, aunque dicen que con el tiempo el color puede cambiar. En el momento en que apoyé la canasta en el piso, mi hija comenzó a llorar, era como si supiera que la madre la estaba abandonando, hoy sé que lo presintió. La criatura estaba desconsolada.

Tuve una oportunidad y la tomé, la mujer no iba a echar en falta un vestido cuando tenía miles y yo lo necesitaba para pescar algún lord. Fue pura suerte cruzarme con Henry y que éste cayera en mis brazos como un perrito perdido. Me daba cierta pena ver lo feliz y enamorado que estaba de mi joven yo, pero lo cierto es que nunca sentí más que desprecio hacia el hombre, era un pelele y ni siquiera ahora me da pena. Lo único bueno que hizo fue darme a Regina.

Siempre me pregunté si Rumpelstiltskin me había amado de verdad, viéndome abandonándolo a cambio de un lugar en la realeza respondió esa pregunta, el mago me amaba profundamente y mi desamor rompió algo dentro de él. En ese momento no lo sentí tanto porque ya estaba sin corazón, pero amé verdaderamente a ese gnomo y, experimentar su dolor me hizo sentir culpable por primera vez desde que este paseo por la vida de Cora Mills comenzó. Pero aún ahora sigo creyendo que hice lo correcto, después de todo no importó lo buena que fui o lo duro que trabajé, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice hubiera sido la hija del borracho a la que cualquier persona con un poco de poder podía acosar, abusar, pisar.

La presentación de Regina ante los súbditos a días de su nacimiento me cumplió uno de mis deseos: ver a todos esos poderosos arrodillados ante mí, ante nosotras. Yo estaba exultante, mi hija bastante molesta. Criatura cabeza dura, se ve que desde el nacimiento disfrutó de ir en contra de mis deseos.

El estar sin corazón hace que no te des cuenta que estás lastimando a la otra persona, lo único que importa es conseguir tus objetivos, como sea y pasando por sobre quien sea, incluso tu propia hija. Este recorrido pre mortem disfrutó de hacerme recordar casi todas y cada unas de las veces que lastimé a Regina; lo nada cariñosa que fui desde que nació y lo cruel que me volví con el transcurso de los años. No es nada agradable ver cómo disfruté usando magia en la criatura, es más desagradable aún sentir la desprotección que sintió la chica cada vez que ocurrió esto. Es horrible comprender lo traicionada y aterrada que hago sentir a mi propia hija. Y el débil de Henry siempre mirando todo con cara de perrito apaleado, idiota.

Cuando me vi matar a Daniel me angustié, no por él y mucho menos por mí, fue por la devastación que arrasó con mi hija. Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto amaba a ese chico, hasta este momento siempre creí que había sido un capricho, una forma de revelarse a mí.

Se entiende no podía dejar que mi hija arruinara su futuro escapando con el caballerizo, ¿no? Regina tenía que ser Reina para así tener su destino en sus manos, era la única forma en que nadie la usaría y lastimaría como lo hicieron conmigo. El problema fue que yo no pude hacerme a un lado, la cosa con el poder es que una vez que lo tienes no quieres soltarlo porque ¿dónde te dejaría eso? Otra vez en el punto de partida.

Verme diciéndole a mi propia hija que no creo que nadie la ame el mismo día de su boda me ayuda a seguir sumando puntos para la madre del año. Así que no debió sorprenderme que la pequeña traidora me empuje hacia el espejo. Es sabido que si uno tiene un perro y le pega y le pega en algún momento, por más bueno que sea el animal, te va a morder. Cuando Regina me empujó sentí su furia, su miedo, su dolor, su angustia y un montón de muchos sentimientos más. Pero en ese momento no me lo vi venir, tengo que admitir que debajo del estupor y la furia del momento, me sentí orgullosa. La chica tuvo ovarios.

De golpe la imagen cambió y apareció la tal Emma Swan, la hija de Snow White, ¿la otra madre de mi nieto? Me doy cuenta que nunca le pregunté a Regina cómo fue que me convirtió en abuela junto a la hija de su enemiga. ¿Acaso la rubia insolente era su amor verdadero? Era la única explicación que encuentro a que hayan tenido un hijo juntas. Eso sí fue una sorpresa. Aunque se ve que las cosas no habían salido bien visto que cuando llegué a Storybrooke, la mujer había conseguido sacarle al chico y ponerlo en su contra. Siempre le dije que el amor era debilidad, ¡qué chica cabeza dura!

Lo más triste de todo es que ni siquiera al final pude hacer algo bueno por mi hija, la necesidad de poder, como siempre, se interpuso en el camino; el pequeño Henry fue el medio para conseguir que Regina colaborara, sabía que de otra forma mi hija no querría saber nada de mí. Y el golpe final fue elegir la daga en vez de a ella. Una nueva traición, un nuevo desprecio, una nueva herida al corazón de Regina.

Regina, quien llora desconsoladamente mientras me ve morir y grita a Rumple que haga algo para salvarme. Me asombra saber que a pesar de todo lo que le hice aún me ama.

Era hora de hacer algo bien.

"¿Madre?" Lloró Regina mientras me sostenía con fuerza contra sí. "¿Qué pasa?"

Abrí los ojos. "Esto…habría sido suficiente. Tú habrías sido suficiente."


End file.
